


Play Mario Kart? You should be kidding

by broody_vamp_riley9



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broody_vamp_riley9/pseuds/broody_vamp_riley9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura proposes Carmilla to.spend time wit her after school. Carmilla thinks it would be a romantic date but Laura haves another plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Mario Kart? You should be kidding

Why are you keep doing this? Oh yes because you love her and because every time you deny something to her, she uses her 'sad puppy face' on you and you end up complying all her whims. This time isn't different so here you're, in her home playing Mario Kart with the dimwit squad.

When she tolds you that she wants to spend her afternoon with you after school, you were expecting something with more cute kisses and cuddles,(yeah you're meaning the pg-13 type), not spending your time with the ginger head trio.

'C'moooon grumpy lady, left your book and play with us'

'Cupcake when you said you wanted spend time with me, I thought you have a better idea than play Mario Kart'

'Just left her reading her book Hollis, she is afraid of losing against me'

'Xena I have more important things that playing a stupid nerdist game'

'Hey Mario Kart isn't stupid!!! Is very cool and funny, just try it'

Fuck! you groan, of course is a childish game for you, Will and you used to play it and it was great at first, but after the 4 race it was boring as hell, you just like the violent videogames those one are your life. But hey the little creampuff here is making a pot, she doesn't gonna give up until you play at least one race.

'Fiiiiiine im gonna play'

'Yeah!!! Oh i know you want to play it so badly'

She gives you a forehead kiss, a nose kiss, and a lot of little kisses in your cheeks and your lips

'Cupcake *kiss* cupcake *kiss* But i have a condition, if i won 2 of 3 races I'm never gonna play this again'

Her smile disappear, she is bitting her lip while she is thinking, you know she probably is using one of her tricks, but then she sighs

'Okay if you won we never gonna play Mario Kart again'

'Don't worry Hollis we're going to win that races and Ms broody vampire here is gonna be playing with us all the afternoon'

'Yeah Laura you have the master of video games in your team'

'Sus..Laf you're not the master of the video games just because you say it'

'But Perr I am really the friki of video games '

'Excuse me but I said I'm gonna play not hear the marriage discussion of the Bob-twins here'

'Carm!!!'

'Nah is okay Lau I'm gonna kick her ass in this'

'Hey mc vampire at least you know how to play it?'

'Thanks for your consideration Xena but I'm not a toddler like you'

'We can just choose our characters and start the race?'

'Fine'

They don't know you have played before, and you never gonna tell them because duh!,your more compatibility character used to be wario so you choose him.

'Really?'

'What?'

'Wario? Are you really going to pick him?'

'Yes and why I'm being interrogated for my character election?'

'Sorry Carm I always thought you would pick Bowser'

'And I thought you would pick Peach, cutie, not the little useless baby toad'

'He isn't useless, is very cool and if you know how to play with him, he have a lot of tricks'

'Whatever you said cutie'

'Im rarely agree with the fang face here, but Hollis you are choosing one of the worst ones'

'Yeah Lau, Danny and Carmilla have reason, the baby ones are useless, Mario is the best '

'Such a cliché friki nerd, let me guess you're picking him just because Mom friend here choose Peach'

'I don't know what are you talking about '

'Is just a tradition, LaF and I always pick those ones,so there's nothing new'

'Can we just start please? I wanted to play games with my girlfriend & my friends'

'Choice the cup creampuff '

'Wait just for be clear,the deal is if you won 2 of 3 cups? Or if you won 2 of 3 races in one cup?'

'I really need to answer this?'

'Just tell me!'

'I said races sweetie'

'Okay, so of I choose Mushroom cup and you win in 2 circuits you don't play this anymore right? '

'That is what I said '

'I just need to be sure!'

'Yeah yeah just choose one and let's end up this'

The gods should be kidding, of all the options she just go an pick this one, your nightmare, not is like you end the cup in last places, but this one is difficult, she pick the Special cup, yeah you're so fucked up

'Really buttercup?’

'So difficult for you lady killer?'

'Dream on cutie, I'm going to win'

This is your death Karnstein! You've only played this cup once, and you end up on 3rd place, but remember just win 2 races just 2.

The game starts and in the last lap fuck off! you almost win in Dry dry ruins, but in the last moment LaF use the mushroom item and they cross the line first, you get the 2nd place, damnit, the cupcake smirks at you

'We are just starting cutie'

'Yeah yeah whatever you said Carm'

You have no idea how you made it but you won in Moon view highway "two to go, just win another " now you smirk at her, of course you don't want to see her sad face, but you hate this so much, sorry buttercup but this is too nerd for a Karnstein.  
Third circuit Bowser castle and... you lose, Xena wins this one

'Fucking shit!'

'Any problem miss Karnstein?'

'Erase that smile from your face cutie, there's another circuit and im totally winning this'

The last one is Rainbow road, congrats Carmilla! Of all the circuits in the cup you just left your fate in the fucking rainbow, now all the cards all over the table, if you concentrate in the game maybe you make it. And yeah you totally can win this one, the problem? The cupcake switch places with LaF, so now she is so damned close, this is the patented last resource trick of Laura Hollis, when the race starts she is not only giving you kisses in your cheeks she is also kissing your shoulder, thanks to Lophii she can't give you kisses on your neck, because if she could, well that will be your ruin. You're fighting for the first place with Xena, LaF is behind you, the Cupcake is on 5#place and Perry, well Perry is doing her best.

In the last lap you can't get off Danny, she and you are side to side,  
You're crossing the finish line, and the impossible just happens, you don't know if you should laugh, cry or break the fucking control. Is official the gods hate you, good or bad luck ever? Honestly you don't know what are you gonna make, because, the results? A damned draw!

'Well so sorry Carmilla you lose, ready for another one?'

'Excuse me? Cupcake you didn't won'

'Well you don't won too, so you are going to play with us'

'I don't lose, it was a draw!'

'That means loser to me'

'I cross the line first!'

'Technically we both crossed line first fangface'

'See i don't lose creampuff'

'She got us there Lau, a draw is like neutral, no win no lose, is 50/50'

'But LaF what we are gonna do now?'

'Well we are not playing another cup for decide this, mm what about heads or tails?'

'Sounds good for me'

'What do you choose Carm?'

'Heads'

'Okay so im going with tails'

'Two of three?'

'Yes LaF'

Seriously Karnstein you're breaking achievements today and really, how the hell you accept decide this with something stupid like head or tail?. In the first one you have luck, but in the second one your bad luck came and the coin stops in tails tails, now in the third one you know the gods really hate you, probably Lophii is taking revenge.

'Well now I lost sundance, so like a good loser, let's keep playing'

'You're the best girlfriend ever! Hold on because im gonna play with all the characters '

'Wait...What?! Joke right?'

'Nope, I'm in serious'

'Alright then buckle up creampuff, is gonna be a long night'

You sighs, but she hugs you and kiss you, and yeah maybe you're gonna be playing all the afternoon, but hey no matter what childish game are you playing, because she is here by your side, and that's the important, she makes you happy and feel love.

'What have you made me Laura?' You give her a kiss, and think that maybe spending time playing Mario Kart isn't a bad idea at all.


End file.
